


Bonnie and Clyde

by saythenamenct



Series: nct one shots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't know if this is fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, M/M, ages are messed up, i'm having a writer's block on my other book, i'm sowwy, mafia lee sibilings, nohyuck are boyfriends, soccer players, squint and you'll see jeongcheol, taeyong/jeno/jisung are siblings, this a oneshot....unless??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct
Summary: Going to college might be life changing for some people but to Donghyuck, its all the same but just a change of scenery and people. He liked to refer to it as transferring to a different prison, except with much more freedom, he hoped. However, he was glad that his parents let him enrol into his older brother’s college, New Horizons, and allowed him to pursue music. Maybe just maybe, the spark of doing what he loves will return to him once again and the thrill he always looked for will fall on his palms someday in college.orDonghyuck meets Jeno and he might have found his purpose in life again,
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: nct one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> i feel guilty for writing this because i have an incomplete book rotting in my drafts! I'm currently stuck over there and that's why i always hesitated to do a chaptered book :( to make it up to you guys please enjoy this one shot of my favourite pair, i was deprived of them lately and i really wanted a scene of Jeno punching Taeyong. (SPOILER ALERT!)

For 19 years, Donghyuck have lived a typically normal and mundane life as a member of a middle-income family. It is not that he isn’t grateful for his hardworking parents but sometimes he just needed the exciting thrill to go through his repetitive lifestyle. Everyday he looked forward to nothing but boredom, even writing songs and playing soccer couldn’t help him anymore. He was that hopeless.

Going to college might be life changing for some people but to Donghyuck, its all the same but just a change of scenery and people. He liked to refer to it as transferring to a different prison, except with much more freedom, he hoped. However, he was glad that his parents let him enrol into his older brother’s college, New Horizons, and allowed him to pursue music. Maybe just maybe, the spark of doing what he loves will return to him once again and the thrill he always looked for will fall on his palms someday in college.

That is when he comes in. Donghyuck did not once expect that the one responsible to bring light into his mundane world would be in the form of a person. A hot one he might add. Lee Jeno, Dance Major and a sophomore, just like him. To the 20-year-old, it was love at first sight. Lee Jeno, clad in a black v neck with a pair of ripped jeans that hugged his thighs and a leather jacket that seemed to be made perfectly for the man only. Donghyuck first met the older during the entrance ceremony, where he forced the main hall into silence with his breath-taking aura and godly appearance. Donghyuck noted that he wasn’t the only one who was gagged by the other’s presence, everyone was. Oh, and he wasn’t alone. The god’s descent brought his gang with him and similarly, they dressed like they rode on their Harley’s to the event except a buffer older male who wore a fitting button up with sleeves rolled all the way to his elbows, revealing a sleeve of tattoos that Donghyuck recognised to be of a dragon and red flowers. At first glance, who would have taught that they belonged to the mafia? Well, Suh Donghyuck did and he didn’t care.

The freshman year did not turn out to be too bad but Donghyuck thought it could be better after his embarrassing episode of walking into a couple sucking each other off in the soccer team’s locker room after his try outs. It wasn’t his first time watching two guys having sex with each other, but it was definitely his first to walk in on live action porn. If walking on them wasn’t embarrassing enough, Donghyuck just had to trip over a bench on his way out, causing the couple to stop with their steamy act and check the noise out. Panicking, he desperately tried to get up only to feel a stinging pain on his ankle which left him helplessly on the floor as the couple found him. That day, he went home with a sprained ankle and two new friends who turned out to be the best ones he never had.

Hoping to start his sophomore year with a bang, that feeling was constantly turned down when Donghyuck overslept for his first day back to school. He ran into the class with sweats and an oversized hoodie that probably belonged to his dormmate, Lucas, seeing that it drops just slightly over his knees. Bag sliding off his shoulder and bed hair still not combed, Donghyuck pushed the door open to his class. Relief got over him when the lecturer’s desk was still empty and the orange haired boy’s shoulders sagged in relaxation. Nerves got to him soon enough when the whole room was silent, and it took him a moment to realise that the hall was basically filled with students who were now staring back at him weirdly. Ashamed, Donghyuck hung his head low and walked towards the back of the class, occupying the vacant seats that was yet to be filled. Seating at the last row has its benefits and one of them would be having the whole view of this year’s cohort. He recognised a few familiar faces and was glad when he saw Xiao Jun, a fellow music major whom he had a few of the same classes with during freshman year. Donghyuck wouldn’t call them close friends but they were comfortable enough to have meals together from time to time and the Chinese student even integrated into his friend group, often conversing with Renjun in mandarin.

What got him to sink in his seat was the now blonde-haired male, Lee Jeno, who sat a few rows away from Xiao Jun. The said male was talking animatedly to his friend on his left who Donghyuck knows as Lee Mark. From what he heard as rumours, the pair were childhood friends and they were always together since pre-school. They were hot talk amongst the Performing Arts department with Mark being known as the genius music major and with Jeno as the crowd-chasing performer. Recitals with the two of them involved were always sold out and Donghyuck often heard of the praising and admiration along the hallways. 

One might ask, why the Lee Jeno, was sitting in a composing class when he is a dance major? Well people, every sophomore in the Performing Arts department must choose a class from a different major as extra credit. Donghyuck thought this rule was unnecessary and a waste of time but he appreciated that he could meet new people and continue his passion for dancing. As a little boy, the 20-year-old always loved to dance. He loved music in general and other then expressing the love with his voice, he expressed them too with his movements. He took a few classes during high school but when he had to make a choice in college, he chose music. Knowing that his crush was a Dance Major, he not so desperately prayed to be placed in the same class as the other, but he didn’t expect Jeno to choose Composing as his elective. He swore that the other would take something like Rap. Stressing over the fact that Jeno just saw him barge into the room like a mad man in sweats he groaned internally and slammed his head on the desk, not caring if the sound was loud. He should have just listened to Jaemin last week and checked his class list before coming to class today so he could prepare prior. Instead, he just managed to look like a fool in front of his crush and classmates for the rest of semester.

Learning from his past mistakes, Donghyuck decided to check his class list for his following lectures as soon as he got home. Tuesday to Thursday had no one in particular that had caught his attention but Friday woke him extra early to look nice for the day. Friday, dance class with Lee Jeno. That Friday, Donghyuck woke up at 6 AM when class starts at 10. Thankfully he made the good decision of turning in earlier and so he never felt fresher. He twirls around the room, smile wide and face practically glowing as he held up a few sets of clothes over his chest, checking each and every one of them through the mirror. He contemplates for a while before settling on an all black outfit. He puts on his adidas sweatpants and throws on a fitting black crew neck that hugs his slim waist nicely. He layered the outfit with his best hoodie and put on his snapback, turning it around so that the strap rests over his forehead revealing his face fully. Lacing up his vans, he sprayed on his best cologne and slipped on the bracelet gifted by his brother, over his right wrist. Glancing up at the mirror once again, he gave himself a thumbs up and walked out the room with a huff. It only being 8:45 in the morning, the sophomore let his legs take him to the café his brother works at to have breakfast before class starts. It was hard meeting Johnny at school since his class mostly takes place at the other side of campus but he was happy when he spots the familiar physique of his brother behind the counter of the café, returning him a wide smile as the older noticed him back.

Donghyuck wouldn’t have thought that eating breakfast before a dance class would be a bad idea because he had done that as long as he lived, yet here he was, leaning over the toilet bowl as he threw up all of his stomach’s content. He blamed the coffee Johnny forced down on him and the nerves of meeting his crush again. Flushing down his insides, Donghyuck left the toilet stall and walked over to the sink. He checked his reflection and was surprised to see the pale complexion on his face. He looked miserable. Looking at the time on his phone, its barely half past 9 and he has 30 minutes left before class starts. Not caring anymore, the music major picked up his bag and left the toilet to head to the studio. Unlike Monday, the room was empty except for a few students sitting by the piano, too much into their own world to notice Donghyuck’s arrival. Again, he took the seat furthest to the back and sank down on the foldable chair. He shifted his body so he was leaning on his side and he propped his right leg over the other chair to get more comfortable. Like that, he rests his head on his arm and lets himself slip into dreamland as the hypnotising voice of Ms Lana plays through his ear.

Sensing movements around him, the music major opened his eyes slowly only to be met with the eyes of a stranger with a bandana wrapped around his head. Flustered by the proximity, Donghyuck cleared his throat and straightened his back. He re-adjusted his crooked snapback and was grateful when the other leaned back, giving him back his personal space. Donghyuck acknowledged the other’s presence with a bow and he introduced himself as Yang Yang, an exchange student from China who had lived in Germany before. Being the respectful person he is, he gave the other his name and they hit it off pretty well when the Dance Major mentioned Renjun who he is acquainted with by being a member of the Chinese Society club in school. Donghyuck may have felt better but he still had zero energy, leaving him slumped over the empty seat in the row in front of him. Luckily, the first lesson did not have that much practical stuff and it was mostly introductions for the time being which he was definitely thankful for. Although, his head was still pounding when the instructor dismissed them, leaving him to stagger towards the front door. Yang Yang had already left for his afternoon classes and he was left alone again to fend for himself. Somehow, he managed to walk out the front door without tripping on anything. He must have spoke too soon because the second he stepped out of the room, his head was spinning and he was desperately searching to hold onto something before he had the chance to crash down on the floor. That something turned out to be someone and in an instant, he felt a strong arm circling his waist and a warm hand found itself on his elbow before he sees nothing but black.

Waking up in the infirmary was not unfamiliar to Donghyuck, in fact he called them his second home with how often he visits the nurse to check up on his injuries. As an athlete and dancer, it’s always important to know where the infirmaries are and like a routine, Donghyuck will always show himself to the infirmary on his first day of school. Except, college has been different because he didn’t find it out by himself this time round, but it was Renjun and Jaemin who brought him there on that unfortunate day. Kicking off the blanket due to the sudden warmness, Donghyuck froze when he noticed the figure sitting by the window. The stranger must have noticed the movements because he looked over his shoulder and stared directly into Donghyuck’s eyes. Recognising the other immediately, his jaw dropped when the blonde-haired male smiled at him with a smile that turned his eyes into crescents, making Donghyuck fall even harder. And that kids, is how he met your father.

Jokes aside though, Donghyuck appreciated his bad luck for once because it brought him something good in his life and it probably will be the best. After that encounter, the pair started to find each other during their shared classes and Donghyuck finally felt the thrill he was looking for. They began to spend a lot more time together alone and he was relieved when the feeling was mutual. Jeno told him his story, how he actually belonged to the mafia and was their heir but he promised that they were not the type to kill and will only do so if challenged (which rarely happens). Donghyuck was unsure at first but the sincerity in his eyes told him that Jeno was telling the truth and so he caved. He had been waiting for this toes curling feeling and he did not want to throw it away just like that, in fact the butterflies in his stomach have been growing and he couldn’t help but to stand on his toes, expecting for the unexpected. It was heart-breaking though when Jeno revealed that he lost his parents years ago in a car crash and not long after, his brother was declared dead although no body was found. Donghyuck couldn’t imagine the pain the older felt all his life and his heart hurt when he knew there was nothing, he could do to relief the pain Jeno felt.

That rainy day was the first time they kissed, under the night stars in Jeno’s red Ford Mustang. Jeno had asked Donghyuck out on a date and so after class, they pulled into an outdoor cinema playing the music major’s favourite classic, Bonnie and Clyde. Jeno was soon distracted by the younger playing with his hands and that’s when he pulled Donghyuck in to kiss on his forehead, cheek, nose then mouth. The kiss was slow and full of emotions and the younger could feel his heart swell up with happiness as he interlocked their fingers, mouths working in harmony. Right then and there, Jeno opened up to him, eyes lost into the younger’s. Donghyuck did the same, sharing about his boring life and how Jeno brought back the spark in it, making him look forward to go to school for once. They cuddled and laughed in each other’s arms for a while more before Jeno decided it was getting late and he had to send Donghyuck back to the dorms. Donghyuck had one of the best sleep ever that night and he had only one scene replaying in his mind for the rest of the week, Jeno kissing him and his answer-yes.

6 months passed since then and Donghyuck could never be happier. His first semester had been surprising well and it was all thanks to the love of his life, Lee Jeno. Ever since the couple got together, Donghyuck had never seen a bad day again and he no longer have to stare at the back of the blonde-haired male’s head hopelessly. Instead, he gets to have him all by himself 24/7. Okay that was a lie. They did belong in different majors and Jeno often had to leave after school early to tend to his ‘Family business’ which obviously meant mafia stuff. Donghyuck was fine with that and he understood fully of his boyfriend’s responsibilities as the heir. He did miss him most of the time but Jeno would often make up to him by letting the younger cling to him all day, making their friends gag at their affection to each other. Plus, Donghyuck gets to see Jeno during soccer practice because much to his surprise, the older played soccer during high school and he tried out for the team alongside other freshmen. After watching him at the try outs, Donghyuck was confident that there is nothing his boyfriend couldn’t do. Jeno played striker and he was quick on his feet. The polished skills were obvious, and his boyfriend was what he claimed to be, an experienced and trained soccer player. Johnny, who conveniently was the team’s captain, accepted him without even batting an eye. No discussion was needed because Jeno was that good of an athlete. Jeno was an asset that they never knew they needed.

To commemorate the end of semester, a friendly with the neighbourhood’s colleges were always scheduled. Last semester, they played Sunshine College, beating them with 4 to nil. As a freshmen, Donghyuck was benched and coach gave priority to the seniors who were about to graduate. He didn’t mind though because he could observe the game play and learn from his seniors. One thing he determined to do was to play next year because the adrenaline he felt from the crowd was wild. He wanted to experience being on the field with an enthusiastic crowd like then and that is a wish he could cross out this year. Since the end of the semester games were the hot topic around the schools, a lot of students came to support their own, wearing clothes of the school colours, representing,

Jeno stood by the field as he jumped lightly on the spot, trying to ease his nerves. They were 60 minutes into the game and coach decided to call a timeout to sub him in with Jaehyun, his vice-captain and fellow striker. The scores stayed on a tie and it was obvious that both teams were pretty exhausted. He could say the two schools were pretty similar in statistics hence explaining the constant push and pull. Looking at the big fat zero on the score board, he whispered a small prayer and waited for the whistle. Two whistles and Jaehyun is being called out. Noticing his number on the board, the striker jogged towards the pair and he could not control his smirk anymore as it appeared sinisterly on his handsome face. **“Show them what you got kiddo.”** Jeno let out a soft chuckle and jogged towards the centre of the field once he passed the number card to the soccer player. Jogging by his teammates, he muttered a few cheers and waited in position. He noticed Donghyuck by the end of the field and he sent out a finger heart with a wink before the whistle was blown. Feeling jittery, Donghyuck jumps around in his position, feeling the adrenaline once again as his boyfriend jogs into the field. The right-wing scoffs at the subtle finger heart and wink directed to him. He lowers his stance and bends over to rest his arms on his knees. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before the familiar sound of the whistle filled the stadium and the crowd went back into roaring again.

85 minutes into the game, his team was on the verge of giving up. Their scores were still tied and no matter how many advances they tried, Venus would always break their offense. Donghyuck was panting heavily, his knees buckling every step he took. He was frustrated that there was no progress and he just wanted to end the game quickly and go home. Winning by now was already thrown right at the back of his head but one glance at his boyfriend told him otherwise. Jeno although panting heavily, still had the determination in his eyes. Donghyuck could see the fire surrounding him and suddenly he wanted the win to be theirs again. “ **Jeno.”** He called out, successfully gaining the attention of the other. Jeno walked towards him, face blank of emotions. Grabbing the other’s face with his hands, Donghyuck connected their foreheads together, ignoring the sticky feeling of sweat sliding down his temple. Jeno could feel the body heat emitting from younger and he closed his eyes when they connected. **“Let’s do this. One last time.”** Jeno said nothing but he nodded in response. He shivered at the lost contact but straighten himself back up, staring at his boyfriend’s determined gaze. Smiling, he ruffled the other’s head before running back to his position.

The whistle was blown. Jeno stole the ball from the opponent and passed it to Chan, a midfielder who was open by his right. He ran, making himself open as he avoided any of Venus’s players. The effort was lost though when the defender of Venus slipped past Mingyu and tackled the ball from Chan. Cursing at the lost opportunity, his calves burns as Jeno desperately tries to mark Venus’s striker and preventing him from getting the ball. Mark being the agile defender, got the ball back and passed to Woozi who ran down the field with amazing offensive skills. Woozi crossed the ball over to Chan, who found Donghyuck open and signalled the other to run down the field more. Donghyuck did as he told and Jeno caught the gameplay. He sprinted towards the goal, not surprised that the player marking him was right by his tail. Since this was an obvious gameplay, Jeno did the inevitable by tricking the opponent into thinking that he was going to score this goal when actually no. He signalled particularly to no one and he could see the confused faces on his opponents before they turned swiftly to the net when Donghyuck kicked the ball into the goal, earning them a point.

Donghyuck dropped to his knees when the ball went in and the stadium erupted in cheers, students chanting his name as he felt a body tackling him to the ground. Jeno hovered his exhausted body and he had that cunning smirk plastered on his face as he pulled Donghyuck into his arms. **“You did it baby!”** Donghyuck’s heart was buzzing and his eyes were smiling when he spots his teammates as well as friends running over to him. He felt alive.

Jeno knew that something was up with his older brother’s death 2 years ago when they buried an empty coffin. He knew how the underworld works and he was suspicious, but he knew better than to ask. Their family handled with dangerous things, dangerous people and he didn’t really like living in that lifestyle which Taeyong, his older brother, understood. That is why Jeno was given the freedom to pursue dance and music, typically living the normal college dream Taeyong couldn’t. Barely at the age of 18, Taeyong had to take over the business when their parents died in a car crash. Jeno cried, devastated of his parents’ deaths but the older did not even slip a tear. Jaws clenched, the older held their youngest in his arms as he watched the coffins lowered side by side into the ground. Jeno thought his older brother was heartless and he could feel anger burning inside of him but the minute he walked into Taeyong breaking down in Jisung’s room, his heart broke into pieces.

Taeyong was the rightful heir to the throne and he was trained since young to claim his position. Concealing his emotions was one of the first few things he learnt from his father and so the nickname, ‘Ice Prince’. Somehow the nickname got around and Taeyong got into trouble just by looking ‘too stuck up’ and confident for his own good. It all started when Taeyong went to one of the trades back in Japan and the yakuza he was supposed to be dealing with came with a sob story which he couldn’t care less about. The yakuza ended up getting mad at Taeyong’s lack of reaction, and grabbed a hold of the Korean’s collar. Taeyong was startled but the man’s actions still did not faze him. **“Baka.”** The man was fuming now and Taeyong kind of expected the blow to his jaw so he hardened it before he could feel the impact. It turned chaotic real quick and both sides were shooting each other before Taeyong even managed to take cover. Yuta was swift though as he pulled Taeyong to the back of the restaurant, leaving the scene. There must be a miscommunication though because suddenly the firing stopped and his men rushed back to the cars, abandoning the pair by the alley. Yuta tried to call them back but someone cut the comms, giving them no way to call them back. Yuta turned to his best friend who was massaging his jaw and looked dead into his eyes. **“Someone sabotaged us. I think there’s a mole in our team.”**

2 Years has gone by and Taeyong couldn’t help but to feel proud of his brothers’ growth. Mark may not be his biological brother but their family have taken him under his wing ever since his father worked as the then boss’s secretary. Unfortunately, Mark’s only parent died with his during the car crash and he was heartbroken to see the young boy wailing over his father’s grave. Taeyong adopted him the day after, taking care of him like he always did but as a proper brother and giver. Overseeing his brothers on the field brought him to tears as he watched the team celebrating their win. Jeno did not only grew up to be a fine man, but he also had found happiness among his friends and passion. **“I thought you could hold your emotions well?”** Yuta teasingly asked by his side. Taeyong didn’t have to turn to know that the Japanese was emotional as well. The crack in his voice said so. **“Yeah and I thought we were good as dead a few months ago.”**

For the past two years, Taeyong had been working closely with his loyal men to catch the mole as he got into hiding in Japan. It was hard at first but the careful planning of Seungcheol managed to bait the mole out and he was eliminated in an instant. In Japan, Taeyong had time to think and visit his ancestors as he went into hiding. He never felt that relaxed in years and he was glad that he could take the time off to think of new ways to expand his business. The news of his death was disturbing to him because he couldn’t imagine Jeno and Jisung crying over an empty coffin when he’s perfectly fine just a few hours away. No words could explain the guilt he felt and he was so sorry that his brothers had to go through his fake death.

Locking eyes with Seungcheol just a few rows ahead of him, he was glad to see his third in command in great health as he stood with Jisung who was jumping around beside him. Taeyong jokingly sent him a wink and the younger returned him a dimpled smile and he nudged his head toward the person on the other side of Jisung. Taeyong drags his eyes across and he felt the glare of Yoon Jeonghan staring into his head. He smiled sheepishly before mouthing a ‘I missed you’ to the negotiator. Jeonghan features softened within a second and he replied with a ‘me too’, eyes glossy. Looking up to the sky to refrain from letting any more tears to fall, he held Yuta’s hand tightly and tugged him towards the exit. **“Let’s wait for them by the entrance.”**

Donghyuck did not know how to react. Should he be jumping with joy to see Jeno’s brother standing by the gates alive and well or should he shocked but proud to see his boyfriend bag a punch onto Taeyong’s jaw? The team was ecstatic by their win and as soon as they stepped foot into the locker room, the boys erupted in cheers, celebrating their success, and not forgetting to praise the couple’s great gameplay. Donghyuck was over the moon. Johnny had thrown him over his broad shoulders while enthusiastically chanting his name as they walked out the stadium in a group. Parties were a norm after every game, regardless the result therefore Jaehyun led them to his classmate’s house where they will eventually get too drunk to even walk properly tomorrow. Luckily, the next day was a Saturday hence they had the weekend to properly get over the hangover without worrying about school. But what the team did not expect waiting by the gates were a pair of intimidating looking men with silver hair, wearing matching black turtlenecks and a red blazer over a pair of jeans. Both of them stood out among the lessening crowd as they leaned against an expensive looking car that definitely did not belong in a neighbourhood college. 

**“Hyung!”** Jeno heard the familiar voice calling for him so he turned around from talking to his teammate, Chan. He noticed his little brother leaving the pair of men escorting the younger and he opened his arms wide to receive Jisung’s warmth. His smiled reached to his ears when Jisung came closer but he immediately frowned when the 8 year old ran past him, avoiding his open arms. **“Jisung?!”** Jeno was shocked and confused. The team had the same expression as they witnessed the little boy running past the striker.

Taeyong fiddled with his sleeves as he waited to welcome his younger brothers. He was afraid of their reactions but he desperately wanted to hold them after 2 years. Spotting Jeno walking along his teammates, he could not help but choke from overwhelming emotions. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stared into the younger talking animatedly with his friends. The dam broke when he noticed a smaller figure walking behind the group with two men. Jisung was swinging in between the pair and he felt a tang of jealousy growing in his chest as he observed the scene. Turning away, he wiped away some loose tears with a handkerchief and attempted to calm his emotions down. Yuta offered comfort by rubbing circles on his back and Taeyong appreciated the effort. His sobbing was soon interrupted though when he recognised a high-pitched voice, he missed hearing so much. Running past Jeno and towards him was Jisung. It was then that he could not contain his tears any longer and the older dropped to his knees, opening his arms wide to finally hold the 8-year-old boy.

Jumping into his arms, Jisung wailed as he shoves his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. He inhaled the comforting scent of his brother and cried uncontrollably, hugging the older tightly to make sure that he would not go away ever again. Taeyong held the younger tightly, cheek nuzzling against the younger’s fluffy hair as the tears fall. The whole situation seemed unreal to him as he remained on his knees with Jisung in his arms. Jeno froze as he observes the scene unfolding a few metres away from him. Was he dreaming or was it a nightmare? Rubbing his eyes furiously, he furrowed his eyebrows once again when Taeyong and Yuta did not disappear from his vision. Stunned for the umpteenth time, his body resisted to move until a strong hand grabbed his wrist, tugging him along to walk towards the little group by the gates. Seungcheol smiled at him widely and gently pulled the dumbfounded soccer player. Jeonghan walked just a little behind them, gesturing the other group of boys to follow **. “Is it really him?”** Seungcheol’s hand was not on his wrist any longer but Jeno still held onto him for support, hands interlocking. **“It is. I am sorry I hid it from you. It was under strict instruction that I should not reveal his whereabouts for the last 2 years. Only a couple of us knew.”** Of course, Taeyong did not want him to know. Yet he still feels a tinge of betrayal because he had seen Jisung cry everyday after the funeral and although he did not cry over the empty coffin, he still felt depressed for the following few weeks. Taeyong raised him when his parents did not and losing someone he loved and looked up to was hard. The first few months was difficult but with the support of his fellow mafia members, he pulled through.

 **“Hi?”** Was the first thing he said before an unexpected pale fist met his jaw. Due to the surprise, Taeyong had not have the chance to harden his jaw unlike 2 years ago. The strong hit made a cracking sound and the mafia boss stumbled backwards at the impact. “ **F-fuck! You thought him good Seungcheol.”** A light chuckle came from his side as Taeyong steadied himself. Massaging his jaw, he creeped towards Jeno who stood tall with fists clenched and unclenching by his side. The younger had glassy eyes and Taeyong could not help himself but shrink in guilt and shame. **“I deserved that.”** Jeno scoffs and wiped a stray tear away from his cheeks. **“Obviously.”** The younger focussed on the ground as he changes his weight from one leg to the other. **“Jeno.”** Taeyong called. The older reached for the younger’s hands and tangled it with his. **“I’m sorry for leaving you. I will explain to you later over dinner, but I promise that I’m here to stay.”** Jeno’s breath hitches, taking in the firm but gentle tone of his older brother. **“You promise?”** The younger could not control the small voice that escaped from his throat. He sounded vulnerable and insecure, almost sounding like Jisung. **“I do.”** Taeyong pulled Jeno towards him, engulfing him into a hug he desperately needed. The younger hugged back almost immediately, gripping on his blazer and wrinkling it in the process. Taeyong could feel the moist spot forming on his shoulder and he held him even closer in his arms when he felt Jeno’s shoulders shake.

He whispered sweet nothings into the younger’s ears just like he used to when Jeno had a hard time. A tiny hand falls into his waist and Taeyong peeked to find Jisung showing him grabby hands. Removing himself enough from Jeno just to pick the little boy up, Jisung wrapped his short legs around the older’s waist and rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulders, feeling right at home. Pulling Jeno in again, the younger did not hesitate to hide his face in the older’s neck. **“Hold on. We’re missing someone.”** Looking over at the soccer boys, his eyes fell on the defender who had tear streaks on his cheeks. **“Come here Mark!”** A duffel bag dropped on the concrete and Mark was running towards his family in tears. Stumbling from Mark’s enthusiastic jump, Taeyong staggered but a strong hand on his back prevented him and his brothers from kissing the ground. **“Group hug!”** Jeonghan cheered, bringing Seungcheol and Yuta to join the family of 4 in their tangling of limbs. Donghyuck heart melted at the scene, he was happy for his boyfriend. He was glad that the pain the other felt all this while could be relieved eventually.

After the heart-warming reunion, Taeyong decided to invite the whole team home to celebrate and so Jaehyun’s classmate’s party was forgotten. Pulling up into a private property was a first for Donghyuck. He knew Jeno was rich but with how normal his boyfriend has been living his life, sometimes his status had been overlooked. The land was huge and the house was connected with different wings. The exterior reminded him of the traditional Japanese houses he had seen in manga but with a modern twist. Walking up the porch, the walkway was covered with fallen cherry blossoms, decorating the grey stone tiles with pink petals. A huge sakura tree loomed over the pond filled with Koi, creating a scenic scenery. The lined up cars on the driveway intimidated Donghyuck a little bit but it just makes him understand more who he is dating with.

 **“AHHH! DEMON!”** Jungwoo screamed, letting go of the ceramic plate on his hands as it shattered into pieces on the ground. **“I knew you guys weren’t dead!”** Ten commented as he ran towards the commotion. Jungwoo was still in shock but his bottom lip quivered as tears filled his eyes. **“H-hyung, you’re here, you are really here. Y-yuta too.”** Jungwoo and Ten welcomed them back with hugs, greeting and ushering their guests in after. Although, never leaving the newly returned pair’s side.

 **“Let’s make a toast. Here’s to our boss, coming home well and healthy and not forgetting our dear second-in-command too. Yuta and boss, glad to have you back. Gombe!”** The house clank their glasses together as they cheered lively. Donghyuck notices the similar dragon and flower tattoo on their forearms. Some extended to their bicep and shoulder while a few decided to keep the ink to a minimal. Donghyuck had seen the tattoo on Jeno, the dragon tail encircling his wrist while the head rested on his middle finger. Unlike the others, Jeno wasn’t heavily tatted and Donghyuck assumed that it was due to the lack of attachment to his other lifestyle. **“So, you’re Jeno’s boyfriend?”** Donghyuck nodded his head towards the older man on his right. Taeyong had changed from his turtleneck to an oversized band t-shirt that exposed his collarbones and the dragon scale tattoo behind his ear that connected down all the way to nape and left shoulder. All be damned, Donghyuck thought the Lee bloodline was blessed with good looking genes. If Jeno was ethereal then Taeyong would be the epitome of god’s descent. His face structure was everything, sharp jawline, a pointy nose, big and round eyes and the perfect pair of lips he had ever seen. He also realised that the handsomeness must linger around the house because goddamn everyone residing in that mansion was beautiful.

 **“I assume you guys are of the same age?”** Taeyong asked again as he placed some meat onto Donghyuck’s plate. **“Yes, we are, thank you sir.”** The younger showed his politeness as he bowed his head multiple times. **“Oh no, please call me hyung! I’m only 23-years-old.”** Choking on the piece of meat he just inhaled, Donghyuck coughed uncontrollably and appreciated it when the older offered him a glass of water. His choking must have caught everyone’s attention because the table fell into silence. **“Do I look that old?”** Donghyuck eyes widen in realization because that was not what he meant. He never expected the mafia boss to be of the same age as his own older brother Johnny who was sitting across of him, looking worried. **“N-no! I was just shocked that you’re a senior, just like Johnny.”** Donghyuck explained and his gaze fell on Johnny’s. The worry on his face was gone but now his eyebrows shot up in surprise. **“Well yeah, if we continued our studies then most of us here would be seniors. We’re not that far in terms of age you know.”** Taeyong chuckled, looking at the amused expressions on the students’ faces.

 **“Is everybody here blood related?”** Donghyuck asked his boyfriend as they sat on the huge couch on the living room. After dinner, the big company settled on watching a movie together and so everyone hurdled in the living room and cuddled every piece of cushion found. Donghyuck was done being surprised by the technology and interior of the house but he still gagged when the gigantic flat screen tv emerged from the floor. Cuddling against his boyfriend, he rested his head on the crook of Jeno’s neck as they watched the horror movie playing on the screen. **“No. The only ones related are me, Taeyong hyung and Jisung. Taeyong hyung adopted Mark a few years ago when his parent passed and his name is now under our family register. The older members are mostly veterans who worked with my parents and they had sworn their loyalty to our family since they started so they stayed by our sides. The members closer to Taeyong hyung’s age were all his friends from elementary school all the way to high school. Most of them were friends of family and when it was decided that Taeyong hyung had to take over the business, all of them remained and altogether they ran the empire. To me, they’re not just people who work for my family, but they are my family. They’re the older brothers I never knew I needed.”** Donghyuck lifted up his head once Jeno stopped talking and he stared at the other with adoration. **“I’m glad that you got your family back babe, I’m happy for you.”** He cupped the older’s face with his small hands and connected their lips together. The kiss they shared was short and sweet, yet he could feel the love emitting from it, curling his toes. He had found his purpose, right in Jeno’s arms. 


End file.
